The field of the invention relates generally to systems and, more particularly, to deposition assemblies and methods for depositing at least one mold release layer, such as a self-assembled monolayer (“SAM”), on a substrate, such as a glass mandrel.
At least some known mold release layers, such as SAM, can be used for the manufacture of replicated optics. The molecular scale thickness of SAM coatings can be used to facilitate replicating the optical quality surface of a substrate, such as a glass mandrel, onto, for example, a resin-based mirror. However, deposition of a defect-free SAM over the macroscopic size of at least some known mirrors can be challenging. For example, there can be defect sites, such as pin holes or low density areas and grain boundaries, on the SAM. Permeation of the replicating resin through such defect sites can result in increased release force and increased local deformation of the replicated mirror. Additionally, a mold release coating can result in a significant material transfer of the release material onto the replicated surface, which may adversely impact post-processing of the surface.